Legacy of the Mochichi Void
'''Legacy of the Mochichi Void '''to DLC do Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons. Nowości *Nowa kampania "Powrót Mochichi" *3 nowe typy misji - Sabotaż, Kradzież oraz Ucieczka. *Nowy typ ekwipunku - Ekwipunek Mochichi (kolor ciemnozielony), w którego skład wchodzą: **Maski **Łuki Snajperskie **Kosy **Szpony Fabuła thumb|Okładka gry Fabuła opowiada o tytułowym Wymiarze Mochichi. Mochichi to nie tylko ptaki, to również starożytne plemię, które nazwę zawdzięcza maskom tych ptaków. Byli oni pierwszym wrogiem Pataponów. Po 100 latach wojny udało się zepchnąć wszystkich Mochichi w ogromną przepaść, nazwaną Wymiarem Mochichi. Akcja dodatku dzieje się równolegle do Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons. Mochichi w Wymiarze stworzyli Mochichipolis, i postanowali odpłacić się Pataponom pięknym za nadobne. Po przejściu 3 piętr (Piętro wilków, piętro smoków i piętro mutantów) spotkali patrol Pataponów - Makopona Yaripona i Aipon Yaripon. Po krótkiej walce wieża patrolowa runęła, jednak oboje Pataponów przeżyło, i uciekli do Obozu powiadomić generała China o Mochichi. Generał przygotował armię, i wyruszył do Wymiaru Mochichi. Mochichi jednak bez trudu pokonali wszystkich Pataponów. W międzyczasie Makopon i Aipon przyjęli maski Łowców, które podarował im Tajemniczy Jegomość (prawdopodobnie wysłannik Arcybiesów), który wmówił im, że bez tych masek nie pokonają Mochichi. Cóż, miał rację - Mochichi napadali na miasta i obozy Pataponów, rosnąc w siłę. Makopon zmienił się w hybrydę Grenburra i Tondengi - Grentongę, a Aipon w hybrydę Charibasy i Oohoroca - Charoca. Oboje nie zapomnieli, kim są, i wyruszyli na poszukiwania Mochichi. Spotkali ogromną armię Mochichi, którzy wzięli w niewolę Aipon. Makopon dostał szału i zaczął zabijać wszytkich Mochichi, jednak nie udało mu się i ogłuszyli go. Po jakimś czasie wyruszył do obozu Mochichi, z generałem Tonem i Kanem, ponegocjować z ich generałem, Mongiem. Ten jednak odmówił uwolnienia Aipon za pozostawienie ich w spokoju. Makoton ponownie wpadł w szał i powiedział, że jeśli Mong się go nie boi, pokaże swoją "mordę". Ten wyrzucił swoją maskę, a Makopon nie mógł uwierzyć - Generał Mong to tak naprawdę Aipon. Aipon była teraz Cannogabangiem. Powiedziała, że przejrzała na oczy i stwierdziła, że Patapony są słabe. Aipon strzeliła z armaty do Pataponów, następnie wbijając miecz w Makopona (nie ma co, ostra laska). Ton i Kan próbowali walczyć z Mochichi, jednak wzięto ich w niewolę. Mochichi wysłali list do Pataponów, mówiący że jeśli poddadzą się, oddają im generałów. Ci się nie poddali i wyruszyli do obozu, koniec końców zabijając Aipon i ponownie spychając Mochichi do Wymiaru. Miejsca *Mochichipolis *Piętro wilków *Piętro smoków *Piętro mutantów *Pustynia Pataponów *Obóz Pataponów *obozy Pataponów *miasta Pataponów *Patapolis *Obóz Mochichi Misje *Wielki Powrót *Mochi Mochi Mochi Chi! *Przeklęte wilki! *Pieseł Pospolitus *Pieseł Badassus *Pieseł Bossus *Smoczątko *Smok Dodonga *Smok Majidonga *Smok Wuudaronga *Zombie!!! *Tarantulus *Motitisius *Hayikumataku *Patapony! *Może by tak mały sabotaż? *Thiefus Pospolitus *Taka malutka kradzież *Kolejny sabotaż? *Cóż, uciekać też trzeba! *Ale przecież my nic... *Maluteńka kradzież, naprawdę! *Tyci tyci sabotażyk *Trza wiać! *Ostatnia ucieczka w moim życiu! *Niech się mury pną do góry... *Zakładnik, który został świętym *Ostateczna Ustawka *Przegraliście bitwę, szkoda że nie wojnę! *To było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe Artykuł będzie rozwijany (albo i nie) I kultowe już "NOŁ EDIT BRO"!, dodatkowo "ITS DŻOŁK BRO"! Kategoria:Fake Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 4: Fall of Patapons